vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Draven
Summary Eric Draven is the fictional protagonist in James O'Barr's The Crow, who was conceived as a vent for O'Barr to channel all his anger and pain after the tragic loss of his fiancée to a drunk driver. In the graphic novel, Eric loses his life to a gang of thugs and is forced to watch as his girlfriend Shelly is raped and beaten to death. Eric is then resurrected from the dead and begins to methodically stalk and kill the thugs one by one, aided by the crow which acts as both a guide and a goad. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 9-C Name: Eric Draven, The Crow, A Boy and His Bird, Ghost, Killer of Killers, The Avenger Origin: The Crow (Image Comics) Gender: Male Age: Approximately mid to late '20s Height: '''6'0" '''Weight: '''160 lbs. '''Classification: Supernatural Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Acrobatics, Stealth, Empathy (Turned a drug-addicted mother's life around), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 7 and 8: reliant on the crow), High Pain Tolerance, Psychometry, Clairvoyance (Demonstrated here), Regeneration (Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Nigh-Invulnerability, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Marksmanship, Summoning, Resistance to all Diseases and Toxins. Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Street Level+ (Capable of wiping out a gang of thugs. Took down a mugger by using a grapple attack which also snapped his neck) Speed: Unknown | At least Peak Human (Fast enough to jump across rooftops. ) with Peak Human Reactions and Combat Speed (Blocked a thrown knife with his hand and sliced a thug without getting shot) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 1 (Most Crows can manhandle two men with each hand) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Street Class+ (Broke through a steel enforced door of a pawn shop with a punch and put a man's head through a wall) Durability: Unknown | At least Street Level+ (Withstood multiple gunshots from a gang of thugs), his immortality makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Peak Human | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. Eric was once a talented musician in his past life. He's extremely proficient with handguns and swords and is also an adept martial artist, demonstrating unique strikes with his limbs and other weapons. Weaknesses: Eric is emotionally unstable, resulting in self-mutilation and drug abuse. He's also insane, which can distort some of his choices and fracture his emotional state rendering him incapacitated. Like all The Crow Avatars, Eric will lose his powers and abilities once he finishes his goal for vengeance. Even with his healing factor, Eric cannot recover from wounds he inflicts upon himself. Note: '''This profile covers only one of The Crow Avatars. There are several other Avatars that share the same powers and abilities as Eric. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Image Comics Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Animal Users Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Gun Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Protagonists Category:Musicians Category:Good Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Sword Users